megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arcana do Mundo (World Arcana)
A Arcana do Mundo é uma Arcana poderosa na série Persona. Visão Geral Ela freqüentemente aparece como a Arcana do triunfo final, criando milagres e ajudando os protagonistas. Retratada como uma jovem mulher (ou andrógina, dependendo do baralho) cercada pelas figuras de um anjo, um touro, uma águia e um leão (representações dos quatro elementos em forma transcendente e também os símbolos dos quatro Evangelistas: Lucas, Mateus, João e Marcos respectivamente), a Arcana do Mundo é uma representação da totalidade do mundo, o símbolo de cumprimento, plenitude e harmonia. A Arcana do Mundo é comumente associada com Social Links, com seu poder sendo baseado nos laços do protagonista com os outros. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O jogador pode garantir um acidente de fusão resultando numa persona da Arcana do Mundo iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um save ou selecionando "Return to Title") e realizando uma Fusão Branca (White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 216 passos em uma área em que nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' A única dona da Arcana do Mundo em Persona 3 é Elizabeth, a assistente de Igor na Velvet Room e a boss opcional do jogo. Não para ser confundida com a Arcana do Universo. ''Persona 4'' O protagonista de Persona 4 pode ganhar acesso a uma Persona da Arcana do Mundo nos eventos da rota do Final Verdadeiro, Izanagi-no-Okami. Através dos laços com os outros, a Arcana do Mundo canaliza o seu poder para a Persona inicial do protagonista, Izanagi, e a tranforma em Izanagi-no-Okami. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' O herói P3 e o herói P4 são os únicos usuários da Arcana do Mundo em Persona Q. Depois de derrotar Margaret no pedido "O Poder so Curinga" (The Power of The Wild Card), Orpheus e Izanagi serão renacidos como Messiah e Izanagi-no-Okami; ambas as Personas representam a Arcana do Mundo. ''Persona 5'' O protagonista de Persona 5 ganha acesso à Arcana do Mundo pelo fim do Final Verdadeiro do jogo. Ela é recebida de Igor e Lavenza como um presente de despedida depois de derrotar a forma verdadeira do Santo Graal. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Ao contrário do jogo anterior, apenas o herói P4 pode usar a Arcana do Mundo. Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Trivia * Arquivos não utilizados em Persona 5 indicam que a Arcana do Mundo foi planejada para ser um Confidant completamente funcional no jogo, mas isso foi descartado no lançamento final. Ela permitiria o ajuste de stats livre das Personas da Arcana e deveria ser capaz de ser duvidada (invertida) ou quebrada. Se ela estivesse duvidada ou quebrada, o protagonista não vai conseguiria ajustar os stats das Personas da Arcana do Mundo. Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana do Mundo